What becomes of the broken hearted
by Lu78
Summary: After the break up of her relationship with Martin, what will Samantha do?
1. Chapter 1

Samantha shuddered as she pulled her navy blue hooded sweatshirt over her head. Never before had she felt pain like it. How did women cope with this on a daily basis? She pulled her long blonde hair into a rough bun at the base of her neck before heading out her apartment door.

As she started to jog along the road the scene from the office that morning kept playing over and over in her head. Martin had broken up with her. In a way she couldn't blame him, but why couldn't he have talked to her about it. Why did he have to break up with her there and then? Couldn't he have waited? She had never felt so hurt by anyone in her life. And she was used to being hurt.

Her run took her to Central Park where she ran round and round until she couldn't take much more. She hadn't realised she was crying until her body began to shake from the sobs. She stopped abruptly and doubled over with her head in her hands. Tears streamed down her face and she cried. She had lost the best thing in her life and she wasn't sure she could ever get it back.

Danny had seen Samantha as she ran. He had been walking through Central Park after seeing his new girlfriend. She was about to shout to Samantha and ask if she wanted to join him in a late night hot chocolate when he saw her stopping and crying.

Danny knew what had happened in the office that morning and wasn't sure whether he should go and see her or not. Maybe she wouldn't want the company. He knew how much of a private person Samantha was and to have her life splashed about again was going to have serious implications.

He left her alone but not without thinking of her the entire night.

Jack was walking into the building the following morning when he spotted Samantha arriving. "Been running this morning Samantha?"

Samantha looked up to where her boss stood beside her. She nodded her head before continuing for the door. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. "I'll be up in tem minutes, I just have to change. I have a spare suit in my gym locker."

"Take your time, we don't have a case yet." He smiled at her, noticing her dishevelled appearance. She nodded before walking down towards the gym.

Up in the bullpen Martin had already started his day. He was feeling a little guilty over the way he had treated Samantha the day before but he was sticking to his guns. He just couldn't live the way they had been for the last few months. Why couldn't she understand, he wanted the world to know they were an item. Why did she have to make it more difficult for them?

She appeared moment later dressed impeccably as usual. She didn't even look in his direction before sitting at her desk and getting on with the paperwork that had mounted over the last few weeks.

It was getting harder and harder to work with him only a few feet behind her and she knew what she had to do. She walked towards Jack's office with her head held high.

"Jack can I talk to you?" She asked popping her head around the office door.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" He asked, looking her over. She certainly looked better than she had first thing.

"I want a transfer."


	2. Chapter 2

"You want what?" Jack almost screeched at her.

"A transfer." She stated plainly. Why couldn't he understand?

"Samantha I don't understand, why do you want this?" Jack moved from the chair behind the desk to the one beside her. She looked like she could use the support right now.

"Martin and I split and I don't think I can work with him anymore. It's just too hard Jack." She was trying hard not to cry in front of him.

"Nothing is that hard Samantha. Nothing is so hard that you have to run away." He looked at her face and could see the hurt there. What had Fitzgerald done to her?

"Jack, please." She was almost begging him to let her go. "I don't care where it is, please just do this for me."

"No." He answered and watched as her face changed colour.

"Why not?" She asked, almost demanding to know why he wouldn't do it for her.

"I think you should stick around and work things out with him." Jack told her.

"No. I can't."

"Why not?" She just shook her head at him. "Samantha listen to me, I want you to give it a few weeks and if you still feel the same way then yes I will approve your transfer."

Samantha looked resigned to the fact that she was here in New York for at least two weeks. "Thank you Jack." She said before exiting his office.

He watched as she went. She looked different. She looked like a woman lost. She kept her head down and went straight to her desk. He had to do something.

Later that evening Samantha headed over to the hospital to visit Viv. Maybe she would understand. She reached Viv's door but stopped before stepping inside. She could hear Danny's voice inside.

"So how is everyone?" Viv asked.

"Okay, well apart from Samantha." Samantha listened closer at the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she and Martin split the other day. More like he dumped her, something to do with not fighting anymore or something like that. Anyway that same night I was out with Jill and heading home I walked a little through Central Park. I spotted Samantha out running but her mind was certainly not on running. Viv, she stopped in the middle of running and broke down into tears. Proper, doubled over, head in hands sobbing."

"Did you go to her?"

"No." Viv was ready to say something. "Viv you know how much of a private person she is. Do you think she would have appreciated me going over there? I watched her sit down under a tree before I left. God knows how long she was there for."

"Danny maybe you should talk to her. Sounds like she could really use a friend right about now."

"Maybe, but do you think she'll talk to me?"

"You never know. Now what about you and Jill?"

Samantha had heard enough. She had no idea Danny had seen her breaking down. She felt slightly embarrassed, but then again, most of Manhattan could have seen her crying. She was in an open place.

She quickly left the hospital before anyone saw her.

Jack watched Samantha closely over the following week. She tried in vain to talk to Martin but seemed to be having no luck. She looked ghastly every morning she came into work and she wasn't as quick on the job either.

He looked down to the sheet of paper in front of him. Los Angeles was looking for a new field agent of Samantha's calibre. She would be perfect for it and she would love LA. He put her name forward before calling her into the office.

Samantha was seated opposite Jack as he spoke to her. "There's an opening in LA. I've out you forward for it." He watched as her face lit up at the prospect. It's starts a week on Monday so you have the time to pack and say all your good-byes."

"Jack, thank you, you have no idea what this means to me. As for good-byes, I don't want anything. Please don't tell the guys. Don't think I could go through with it if I had to. I'll leave them letters. Jack honest it's better this way." She told him.

"If it's what you want." He replied seeing her breath a sigh of relief.

"It is."


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning and Jack headed into the office early. Samantha started in LA today and had left over the weekend. The guys still didn't know but would find out today, as her replacement was due to arrive in ten minutes. He hoped they would be all right. Danny, he knew would be hurt. He and Samantha were like brother and sister, but it was Martin he was worried about. He knew that it had been Martin that called off the relationship but how would he cope now she wasn't here.

Danny walked into the bullpen looking around. "That's weird?" He said out loud just as Martin arrived.

"What is?" Martin asked. Danny pointed to Samantha's empty desk. "Maybe Jack knows something."

Just at the Jack walked across to the two of them with someone following close behind him. "Jack, someone has cleared Samantha's desk."

"I know, she did. Samantha's transferred, she left over the weekend." Jack watched as both his agent's mouths fell open in disbelief.

"What?" Danny managed to squeak out.

"I'll speak to you both in a minute. Let me introduce our new recruit. This is Nicholas Franks and he transferred here from Miami. I hope you can show him the ropes." Jack said before leaving the three men to introduce themselves and get their heads around that Samantha was no longer in New York.

Danny was first to show up in Jack's office fifteen minutes later. "What happened Jack? Why did you let her leave?" Danny demanded to know.

"Danny, first off, I didn't let her leave. She asked for the transfer. I didn't want to give it to her but she insisted. So she had two weeks to make up her mind, but Danny you saw her, she's been miserable."

"When did she go?" Danny asked dejectedly.

"Saturday, she flew out first thing and starts work today."

"Where is she?"

"LA."

"Talk about running away." Danny muttered. "Did she say anything?"

"She left you a letter in your desk drawer. She did tell me to tell you that she was sorry she left in the way she did but hopes the letter explains it." Jack told him. "How's Martin taking it?"

"Bout the same as me I think. But then he is a private person." Danny said before leaving the office. He went straight to his desk drawer, took out the letter and headed out onto the balcony to read it in peace.

Dear Danny 

_I am so sorry that I am doing this but I hope you understand why. I hated that I left without telling you I was going but I felt it was the right thing for me to do. You know that I love you like my brother and would never intentionally do anything to hurt you but I know that me doing this will have._

_Martin split up with me almost three weeks ago now and it still hurts like mad. I never thought I could ever hurt this badly over anyone. I have been hurt so many times in the past but this is just too much. Seeing him everyday was killing me so I thought the best way to deal with it was just to go away. Maybe it wasn't the best decision I have ever made but it was one that I did. Maybe in time it won't hurt just so much and I will come back but right now the sunshine of California is calling me._

_The night you saw me in Central Park, (I over heard you telling Viv about it); you were right to leave me. I was having such a tough time and would have been so embarrassed had I known you were there. You told Viv you didn't know how long I was there, but I'll tell you I ended up there all night. I couldn't face going home to the house we had so many memories in. That's how much I love him. And it was my commitment phobia that has got me into this mess in the first place. I am hoping that time out here will help._

_I hope that you will find it in your great big heart to forgive me one of these days for walking away and abandoning you. I love you Danny and I'll be in contact when I get settled._

_Speak to you soon. Take care of yourself and keep and eye on Martin for me._

_Love you, Samantha. xx_

He hadn't seen just how much she was hurting and wished he had paid better attention to her when she was here. But hopefully time away would help her. He hoped anyway.

He just wondered how Martin would cope without her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you checked your desk drawer?" Danny asked Martin as he walked back into the bullpen before heading to his desk.

"No why?" Martin asked.

"You might want to read what is in there?" Danny told him before immersing himself in the paperwork that was lying on his desk.

Martin opened his desk drawer and pulled out the white envelope that had his name emblazoned on it in Samantha's distinctive handwriting. Danny had obviously received a letter from her too, so taking a leaf from Danny's book he decided to read his in private. He took a walk down to the break room, poured himself a cup of hot coffee before sitting at the back table and opened his envelope.

_Martin,_

_I am sorry that I am doing this to you, but understand I have to._

_You may not realize it, but when you broke off our relationship you broke my heart. I can hear you now saying 'Relationship, what relationship?' You'd probably be right in thinking that. It wasn't exactly a normal relationship where we went out with friends and met in restaurants and bars, but to me it was the best relationship I had ever had._

_My life was never a great one. My father left when I was young, my mother was an alcoholic, and my sister despised me. So what did I do? I became a rebel. I did everything in my power to get noticed. And I got noticed in all the wrong ways. At the time I thought it was amazing, but now that I look back, it wasn't that great. Dating nearly every boy in school, smoking, drinking, not exactly what you would expect of a FBI agent._

_When I was eighteen I got married. Thinking that it was my ticket out of where I lived. Boy was I wrong. It wasn't in fact I was right back to where I started. So I left, heading for the bright lights of New York City._

_Even moving here didn't turn out to be that great. Sure I have a great job, but I haven't had a serious relationship, or even a meaningful one until you. But here is the clincher. I didn't know how to act. I have been hurt so many times before; I enjoyed keeping us a secret. No one knowing meant I couldn't get hurt. You showed me for the first time that there was a great life out there for me. Only I was too scared to reach out and grab it. It took me too long to realize that you really were the best thing in my life._

_Now I've lost you and I don't blame you for it. If it had been role reversal I would probably have done the same thing, but just know how you did it hurt me worse than I ever have been before._

_I now know what it is like to have your heart taken from your body and stamped on._

_Martin I love you and I am sorry if me going is causing you to feel something but it was the only way that I could deal with everything. Maybe when the time is right you will be in contact and we can talk. But for now, enjoy your life. I am going to try and rebuild mine. Just know that I love you and I don't expect those feelings to change._

_For now, goodbye._

_Samantha_

Martin stared in disbelief at the words in front of him. Could it really be true? Samantha wasn't one for lying but he couldn't believe he had caused her that much heartache. So much that she had to get away.

He headed back into the bullpen and Danny knew by looking at his face that some pretty powerful stuff had to be in his letter. His eyes looked decidedly moist and he was clutching the letter hard against his chest.

"Hard to read wasn't it?" Danny questioned.

Martin could only nod. 'What have I done?' Was all he could think?


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Samantha had left and Martin was not fairing well at all. Danny watched as his best buddy got more and more depressed. Whatever had been in the letter from Samantha had been powerful. Danny couldn't remember ever seeing Martin like this.

Sitting at home one night Danny's phone rung. Pausing the basketball game he was watching he reached over and grabbed the phone. "Taylor."

"You answer your house phone like that too." Came the familiar voice from the other end.

"Samantha, hey baby doll, how are you?" He asked, smiling down the phone.

"I'm doing all right Danny, how are you?" She replied.

"Missing you, for one. Apart from that I am doing all right as well. So how is LA treating you?"

Samantha paused before answering him. "Really well, I've already got a tan." She joked but her hesitation hadn't gone unnoticed by Danny.

"You never did like the cold. I suppose all that warm weather is doing you the world of good."

"You bet. Danny, I am so sorry about how I left. I just couldn't face saying goodbye to you. It would have been too hard." Samantha confessed. She took another deep breath before continuing. "I hope you aren't too mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you for too long baby, you should know that by now. I was a little annoyed that you felt like you couldn't come to me but I had seen how miserable you were and it was the right thing to do."

Samantha sighed with relief that her best friend wasn't mad at her. "How is everyone else?" She asked, really only wanting to know about one person.

"We're good. Viv came back to work last week and is taking things nice and easy. Jack is taking some time off so Van Doren has been down taking care of us. The new guy is okay, but he is no you Samantha. We miss you." He told her deliberately missing out how Martin was.

"So what's the new guys name?"

"Nicholas but prefers Nick. He's a good guy, knows how to get the job done, that's the main thing." Danny answered, knowing that she was desperate to ask about Martin.

"And Jack, is there something wrong with him?"

"No, he just felt he needed some time off after all that has happened in the last year. He's coming back Monday."

"You didn't mention Martin?" She questioned.

"I know. Wasn't sure if you wanted to know about him." Danny replied.

"How is he? Is he mad at me?" She whispered.

"I don't think mad is the correct term. He is upset you've gone. Watching him is like watching you after you guys split. He has taken it pretty hard Samantha. I don't know what you wrote in his letter but it had to have been pretty powerful, to get a reaction like that from him. He seemed devastated after he had read it."

"I told him the truth Danny and if he couldn't handle the truth then maybe it is best that we went our separate ways. He hurt me more than you'll ever know and I just couldn't deal with it anymore. Watching him swan around like nothing had happened between us, it was hard. I know I always wanted to keep us hidden and I have explained to him why I wanted it but to disregard me like that, I just couldn't take it anymore." Samantha tried to explain to Danny.

"Well it worked. He's miserable without you." Danny told her.

"So when you coming out to visit me?" Samantha asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Maybe soon. Need to get the time off first. Thought I'd let you get really settled and then once you had made a few nice looking friends then I'd come out and you could introduce me."

"Danny you never change." She laughed down the phone.

"Never will baby doll. Anyway I have to go, heading out to the bar tonight with a few buddies. Speak to you soon though."

"You bet big guy. I promise." Samantha said before hanging up the phone.

Samantha sat back after finishing her phone call and thought about New York. Had she really done the right thing in leaving?


	6. Chapter 6

Four months had passed since Samantha had left the cool streets of New York for the warm, sunny streets of LA. It was weird not having her around the office anymore but it was obvious where she wanted to be.

Jack had figured she would be back after a short period of time but now he wasn't so sure. He personally hadn't heard from her but Danny kept him up to date, although it had been a while since he had said anything.

Danny, everyone's best friend. Jack had always worried in a way about Danny, but now, not so much. He had finally found himself a lovely girl that he was settling down with. Jack could only hope that He was sure of what he had found and he could be truly happy in his life again. Jack couldn't remember a time when he had known Danny to be truly happy. Sure he was the joker in the pack, but was he ever truly happy?

Since Samantha left there hadn't been much happiness within the group. Jack found it a little strange because as much as Samantha was an apart of the team she did keep herself to herself. But looking out of his office window he could see the changes in everyone.

Vivian was finally back at work after healing from her operation. Still on desk duty but she was happy to be back in the think of things. She seemed to miss the female conversation. It was unclear before Samantha left how close the two women on his team were but now looking at how lonely Vivian looked without her it was obvious.

Nick, the new recruit, was still that. He did as he was asked, never answered back or questioned why he had been asked to do something. Jack liked that about him. He was a hard worker, always willing, but that was possibly because he was still thought of as the new guy.

Danny missed Samantha. He was a boy without his sister. Danny and Samantha had started at the same time as one another and really looked out for each other. There was a bond between the two of them that no one else seemed to have. Jack knew of both their backgrounds and was glad they had one another.

Martin on the other hand was just plain miserable. From what Jack understood, it was he who had broken off the relationship. But it was he who was acting as if he was the wronged. He was the dumper, not the dumpee, Jack kept thinking to himself. It was partly his fault she was gone. Why couldn't he get it into his head, she was happy. Or was she?

Jack certainly hoped she was happy. He would never forgive himself if she wasn't. The sheet of paper in front of him was going to help him find out just how she was.

"Danny, Martin. You guys are going on a trip." Danny's ears perked up at the sound of it. "Our missing girl has been in contact with a friend to say she's in LA. I am sending you both to try and locate her."

Jack watched as Martin's eyes sprung open at the sound of where he was going. Jack could already see the cogs in Martin's head working as to how he would see her, what he would say to her?

Danny could see it as well. After Jack had left the vicinity he went up to his friend. "I know what you are thinking, just remember we have a job to do first before we go looking for her."

"I know, I just hope she'll want to see us. I have so much I want to say to her." Martin confessed.

"Martin, buddy, please remember she is the one who is hurting right now." Martin looked confused. "She may act happy-go-lucky when she is on the phone with me, but she isn't. She hasn't got over you that quickly. Not knowing Samantha. She may talk, but not to you. Please understand that."

"I'll try. I promise I will." Martin said, already plotting what he would say when he saw her again.


	7. Chapter 7

The heat of LA hit Danny and Martin as soon as they stepped from the plane. "No wonder Samantha loves it here." Danny commented, as he grabbed his bag from the carousel.

Martin only shrugged as he tapped his foot. Why did his bag always have to appear last when he really wanted to be going to his destination? Finally his bag appeared and he and Danny made their way through the thousands of people to the Car rental booth. "Afternoon, there should be a car booked for us."

"Can I have a name?" The perky sales assistant asked.

"It could be under Taylor." Danny said and the girl typed. She shook her head. "Try Fitzgerald." Typing again, then shaking her head. "How about FBI?"

"Here we are." The young girl said as she handed over the paperwork. Danny handed it straight to Martin. "You car will be sitting in Lot 56. Return the paperwork before you go and get the car though."

Martin quickly filled in all the details and handed the paperwork back so that he and Danny could finally leave the intense heat of the airport. Little did he know the heat outside wasn't much better? "If I crack an egg on the sidewalk do you think it'll fry?" Danny asked, trying to lighten the situation but Martin wasn't in for jokes. He wanted to get the job done so he could attempt to speak to Samantha.

After checking into their hotel the headed straight to the local police station. There they found Zoë sitting waiting on them. "I want to go home." She cried out as soon as they had identified themselves.

"Zoë why did you run away in the first place?" Danny asked sitting on the bench beside her. Martin rolled the sleeves of his shirt up before taking the chair opposite.

"I was having a tough time in one of my classes and then one of my friends and I got into an argument. I thought it best that I disappear for a while. But I was wrong." Zoë said in between sobs. "I always wanted to come to LA, thinking I would be discovered or something but it's nothing like that."

"I am glad you have decided to come home Zoë. There are a lot of people who have missed you. Your parents are on their way out here. They should be arriving in a matter of hours. They couldn't make the same plane as us, but they are desperate to see you." Martin told the relieved looking girl.

"Are they mad at me?" She asked in a small voice.

"A little, but I think they are just glad you are all right." Danny told her. "I think if you told them what you just told us then they may understand."

"Nothing is so bad that you can't ever talk to them Zoë." Martin added.

"I suppose." She shrugged before dropping her head into her hands,

Martin and Danny left her alone for a little bit. Grabbing two bottles of water they headed to the roof of the building. "Look at that view." Danny commented.

"It is amazing." Martin replied. "No wonder Samantha loves it."

"We'll see her soon. I just hope she doesn't have a heart attack when we appear on her doorstep."

Three hours later, Zoë and her parents were reunited and on they're way to a hotel for a few days. Her parents decided that a vacation for the three of them would do the world of good.

Danny got out the street map of LA and navigated Martin towards Samantha's apartment building. Pulling up outside of the beautiful building Danny took a deep breath. He wasn't sure that this was such a good idea. She certainly had picked a great place to live. The surrounding area didn't look too bad either. Walking up to the front door, they encountered the doorman. "May I help you?" The elderly gentleman asked the two strangers.

"Yes, we are here to see Samantha Spade. We were wondering if you could tell us if she is in and point us in the direction of her apartment?" Danny asked.

"Ah, Miss Spade. You wouldn't happen to be friends from New York?" Martin and Danny both nodded. "Well welcome to Los Angeles to begin with." Martin and Danny nodded in acknowledgement. "Miss Spade is home and at the moment in the pool I think. If you walk through the lobby and through that door, you'll find it."

"Thank you." Martin said.

The two men headed through the lobby of the apartment building before pushing the door open to the back of the building. The blinding sunshine hit them again as they scanned the area for Samantha. They couldn't see her and were about the turn and walk back to the door when they heard her voice. "You like that don't you?" Her sweet voice travelled to their ears and made them both smile. Turning back to the pool they saw her. Both men stopped and stared. Samantha was in the pool with a baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny watched as Martin's jaw dropped. Danny's wasn't much better. Had she really been away that long? They kept thinking to themselves. Martin watched in wondered as she moved slowly around the pool with the baby in her arms.

"Samantha." Danny finally called out to her.

Samantha, hearing her name turned to where her friends stood. "Oh my God! You're here." She sounded excited to see them. Not at all embarrassed that she had been caught with a baby. "Give me a minute."

Martin watched in awe as she stepped from the pool. She seemed to be glowing, the sun obviously agreeing with her here in LA. The aqua coloured bikini showed off the golden brown tan she had acquired since arriving. She held the baby close to her skin, before wrapping it in a fluffy white towel. Lay the baby into a small bassinette; she quickly wrapped herself in a towel before lifting the baby back into her arms again. Kissing the child's head she made her way to Danny and Martin.

"I didn't realise you guys were going to be here." She said as she reached them, but made no attempt to greet them with hugs.

"Thought we'd give you a surprise." Danny said as they followed behind her.

Making her way to the second floor of the apartment block, she knocked on a door. It took a minute for the door to be answered. "Thank you so much Samantha." The young woman who answered the door said. "You don't know just how much I needed that."

"Remember anytime you need me, you just have to knock." Samantha told her, handing the baby over. "Bye bye Jaime. Be good for mommy."

Martin seemed to finally let out the breath he was holding and hadn't realised he was holding. The baby wasn't hers, which meant the baby wasn't his. He had never felt so relieved in his life.

Samantha saw the look on his face. "You thought she was yours didn't you?" She asked him. Danny looked at his friends. Martin could only nod. "Do you really think I would stoop that low and not tell you I had your baby. Martin I'm not as vindictive as that." She told him as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Nice place you have here." Danny commented, trying to lighten the mood. He wasn't kidding either. The big window overlooking the pool and beach beyond gave a lot of light. A comfy looking sofa was the focal point in the room, along with the TV.

"Thanks. I like it." She told them, though there was something in her voice that Danny wasn't so sure about. Was she lying just to pretend things were all right for her? "Make yourselves comfortable. I'll be back in a minute." She told them before disappearing through the door that led from the living room.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Martin asked after she was out of earshot. Danny looked at him. "Why did I have to look accusingly at her when she had the baby? I know she would have told me if she had a baby, I mean I hope she would have, but why did I have to be all…….. oh I don't know?"

"I have to admit when I first saw her I, too, thought she had a baby, but when I saw her step from the water, there was no way that body had just delivered a child." Danny felt like her had invaded Samantha's privacy by staring at her body, but what a body she had. Since being in LA she had obviously been working out.

Samantha appeared back five minutes later in a pink tank top and denims. "Sorry I should have offered you guys a drink. Do you want anything?"

"Soda would be great." Danny called to her as she entered her kitchen. "So how's life treating you?"

Samantha hesitated before answering. It didn't go unnoticed by the men. "Great. I love it here." Again there was something with the tone in her voice that gave away her insecurities. She walked back out of the kitchen and handed them both two ice-cold glasses of lemonade. "Sorry only had the lemonade."

"That's all right. Anything cold would have done?" Martin commented, smiling at her. She looked amazing. He couldn't believe how good she looked. Had she always looked that great and he just hadn't noticed? She smiled back at him and went straight into a conversation about New York.

Hours passed, where lives were discussed, jobs dissected and loves lives were questioned. The sky began to darken. "Oh, I almost forgot. Do you guys mind, I have somewhere I have to be tonight. You can come along with me, it's just I promised I'd be there."

"Sure." Danny said. "Do you think we have time to go and change first?" He asked staring down to the suit he still wore.

"Yeah, how about I drive you guys back to your hotel, you can get changed and we leave from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Martin interjected. "So where are we going anyway?" He asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." Was all she committed too.


	9. Chapter 9

Samantha sat in the car outside their hotel waiting on them reappearing. She hoped they wouldn't be too annoyed when they found out they were headed for a high school bonfire party on the beach, One of her neighbours had invited her and she had got close to this girl. She couldn't let Rachel down.

She was also trying to work out exactly what she was going to say to Martin. When she saw him standing at the edge of the pool, her heart had almost leapt out of her chest. He was still the most handsome man she had ever met. Those piercing blue eyes bore into her soul without even realising. For four months she had tried so hard to get over him, but it hadn't worked. She was still desperately in love with him. Her one worry, what if he didn't feel the same way? Though the look on his face when he saw her, certainly didn't mean he wasn't interested.

Up in the hotel room Danny was trying to calm Martin down. "Look man, she's talking to you, it's a start. Just take it slow and let her come to you. Remember you are the one who hurt her."

"I know Danny, its just being around her again, makes me want her even more than I did before." Martin confessed.

"You've got it bad. I am still trying to get my head around the fact that you were the one to dump her. Looking at you both, you would swear it was her that had dumped you." Danny told him. "Now do I look all right?" Danny struck a little pose that made Martin laugh.

"Yeah man, let's go."

The car pulled into the beach parking lot, where many other cars were. "So what's event are we at here?" Danny asked, spying many young women in the vicinity.

"We are attending the local high school's summer last blast bonfire party." Samantha announced.

"We are at a high school thing. Samantha." Danny moaned. All those young women he had spotted were high school students. It made him feel like a dirty old man.

"I'm sorry but I've gotten quite close to one of the girls who lives in my building. She asked me to come along." She saw Danny's face. "Danny it's not all high school students you know. I am sure there are post grad students as well. It's a community thing."

Martin smiled. It was nice to hear Samantha being a part of something and the fact that she had got close to people. He knew it was hard for her to let anyone into her life so for this to happen she must be happy here. He really hoped that wasn't the case but if she was happy then he would leave her alone to live her life.

The bonfire was in full swing by the time Samantha and the boys reached it. "Samantha." A voice screamed as a body came hurling towards them. Samantha turned just in time before a body launched into her arms, "I am so glad you came." The girl said hugging Samantha tightly.

"Wouldn't have missed it Rachel. I told you. Hope you don't mind, I brought some friends." Samantha pointed to Martin and Danny.

Rachel's eyes almost pooped out of her head when she saw the two of them. "Of course not." She managed to control her voice. "The more the merrier." She said. "What hunks." She whispered in Samantha's ear, to which Samantha could only laugh.

The night wore on and the party was still in full swing. Martin noticed Danny talking to two young women he had spotted at the beginning of the party. Samantha was standing with a group of high school students, but didn't look as if she was really in the conversation. Maybe this was his time to go and talk to her.

"Samantha." Martin interrupted the group. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" He asked politely.

"Sure." Samantha was quietly happy that he had interrupted. There was only so much teenage gossip she could listen to. "I'll be back guys." She carried her bottle of lemonade with her as she and martin made their way down the beach to a quieter area. "Thanks for that. There is only so much 'I love Justin' conversation I can listen too."

"Thought you were a Brad man anyway." Martin joked. They both laughed. "Samantha, I hope that you'll listen to what I have to say. I have thought long and hard about this and I only hope that I can do it and sound convincing enough to you." He looked so nervous.

Samantha looked into his eyes. Those piercing baby blues she had gazed into for hours on end. The spoke volumes of what he wanted to say. "Of course I'll listen." She said nonchalantly.

He led her over to a bunch of rocks and sat down. Looking over to her she looked at home. Her eyes closed, feeling the sea breeze on her face, allowing the wind to blow her hair in a thousand different directions. How had he ever let her go? "Samantha I want to start by saying how sorry I am." He started.

She opened her eyes and looked to him. He had a troubled look on his face. "Sorry about what?" She asked.

"The way I treated you. I have thought about the way I split up with you since the day and hour I did it. I feel like a fool. To do it the way I did, was just wrong. I should never have made you feel like that."

"You don't know how I felt." She retorted.

"No, you're right, but seeing your face for those weeks afterwards, what you went through. I should never have made you go through it. I mean, God, I made you transfer out of the one city you love more than anything."

"Who says I don't love it here?" She asked in a small voice.

"Your eyes tell me you don't quite love it as much as you let on. Samantha your eyes are like the portals to your soul. They tell me everything." His voice was almost whimsical as if he were dreaming of a better time with her. She could feel herself falling for him all over again. Even though she had never fallen out of love with him.

"Really, so what am I thinking just now?" She asked, just wondering what he thought.

"You tell me. I want to know exactly how you feel?" He asked her. He watched as she bit her bottom lip. Something he was conscious of her doing when she was nervous.

"I am thinking how nice it is to be here with you." She whispered, not really wanting to tell him exactly what she wanted to.

"Martin, Samantha come quick." Danny called them breaking their moment. They ran back up the beach towards everyone as the fireworks began. Martin instinctively out his arms around her waist pulling her towards him. Samantha felt safe for the first time in a long time, but was this right?


	10. Chapter 10

The early morning rays of sunshine danced gently across Samantha's skin prying her into the world of consciousness. Not that she wanted to be; she wanted to be back in her dream. The dream where Martin held her in his arms all night long after making love to her, promising never to go anywhere.

When the alarm buzzed she knew the dream really was over. She could still feel his arms around her waist. They had been so comfortable in each other's arms, watching the fireworks the night before. But even she knew they should talk before trying to get more comfortable. She only hoped she would get the chance before he had to fly back to the big apple.

Arriving at work, she entered her office and turned on the lights. The answer machine flashed that there were messages from overnight; stretching out to retrieve them she was interrupted. "Sorry Miss Spade but I was asked to deliver this straight away." A young intern handed her a case folder.

"Thanks Manny." She smiled at the young man before he retreated back out of her office. Looking down to the brief in front of her she had to hold back the huge gasp that appeared in her throat. It couldn't be, could it?

Heading out into the bullpen her colleagues were assembled at their respective desks. "We got one guys." She said solemnly.

"Samantha, what's wrong?" Becca asked her.

"Well, it's weird one, maybe not weird but….oh I don't know." Samantha stuttered out. "Most of us were their last night and this morning I get a brief to say Sara Roberts hasn't been seen since."

Joseph turned to where Samantha stood. "I spoke to her just before I left last night."

"What time was that?" Samantha asked as she sat down at the conference table, the others joining her.

"About midnight, maybe a little earlier. I got home about 12.15 and I only live about ten minutes out from the beach, so there or thereabouts." Joseph seemed shocked and a little rattled by what he was hearing.

"How was she when you were talking to her?" Carla asked.

"All right, though she did keep looking over her shoulder." Joseph remembered.

Flashback 

_"Hey Sara, how are you?" Joseph approached her slowly. It had been a while since he had last spoken to her._

_"Jo, it's good to see you. I'm all right." She answered, looking over her shoulder to a group of people start._

_"Sorry am I keeping you from your friends?" Joseph asked, noticing her watching a group of people._

_"No of course not. It's been ages since we spoke. How's life treating you?" She asked him. It was no surprise that Joseph liked Sara and he hoped speaking to her now would maybe lead to something._

_"It's good. Work's really good. What about you? How's grad school going? Are you still trying for Law school?" Joseph asked._

_"Yeah, my tutor's think I have a good chance of getting into Berkley, which isn't too far away." Sara told him excitedly._

_"That's great." He began to say when someone shouted on her. "I guess I should let you get to your friends."_

_Sara had a little look of fear in her eyes. "You don't have to go." She told him._

_"No it's all right. I have to be up early for work in the morning anyway." He paused, not knowing whether he should ask the next question. "Maybe we could get coffee sometime?"_

_"Sounds great." She told him with a huge smile on her face. Maybe she did feel something for him "I'll call you."_

_End Flashback_

"Than I left. I mean she looked scared at one point but then when we said we would meet for coffee she was all happy again." Joseph stuttered out.

"Do you know who it was calling for her?" Jodi asked. She also remembered seeing Sara last night around about the same time.

"Nah, there was a huge group of people waiting. I presume it was one of them. But there was someone there she didn't want to see."

"Possibly Barry Murray." Jodi said.

"What makes you say that Jodi?" Samantha asked.

"I saw her with him earlier that evening and it didn't look to be a happy meeting. She seemed to be trying to get away from him."

"Okay, Joseph I want you and Carla to go to Sara's home and get all you can about her. Jodi, you and Becca try and speak to as many people that were there last night if you can. I am going to try and find out all we can about Barry Murray." Samantha said before everyone disappeared.

After a while of working on her computer she wasn't getting anywhere. There was a knock on her door. Looking up she was surprised to see who was standing there. "Martin."

"Senior Agent Spade. I am impressed. When did you get the promotion?" He asked, smiling at her.

God, he had a great smile. She had to pull her eyes away from him before she could answer him. "When I moved here. How are you this morning?"

"Good. I was…." He paused. "I was wondering if you would like to meet for a drink later, or maybe dinner?"

He was making an effort she told herself. Maybe this would be the time to talk. "Martin that sounds great, I just don't know when I'll be out of here tonight. We got a case this morning and it's a little close to home."

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting in the chair opposite her.

"One of the girls that attended the bonfire last night didn't appear home and no one has seen her since about 12.15 last night." She told him, running her hand through her hair.

"I see, well I guess I should let you get back to it." Martin sounded a little disappointed.

"When do you leave?" Samantha asked as she flicked through some of the files on her desk.

"Tomorrow afternoon." He answered.

"If I get out of here at a decent time tonight, I'll call you. If not how about lunch tomorrow?" She added.

"Sounds great. Okay I should go now." Martin said as he started to walk away.

"Martin, it's really great to see you." She added before he disappeared with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

As the day wore on Samantha became more and more tired and it wasn't because she hadn't slept. The case that they were working on was taking a lot from her. She had never dealt with anyone she knew before. Sure there had been the case of Martin's aunt but she didn't know Bonnie before the fact.

Sara was a big part of the community Samantha now lived in. Samantha was proud that in the time she had been here she had made friends. Friends that back in New York she would never dream of. New York had meant so much to her when she first moved there but as time went on the only friends she really had were the people from work. She loved them all dearly but were they enough?

LA had given her so much. The apartment block she lived in, people actually knew who she was. Back in New York it was joked once that she had better not go missing from her apartment building as no one would notice. But here in the warm sunshine of California, she knew almost all of her neighbours and was friends with more people than she had ever been. When Danny and Martin had shown up it had been proof, she had been babysitting. When in New York had she done that?

The light was starting to go down in the office and they were closer to finding Sara but not quite close enough. Looks like she wouldn't get to have dinner with Martin after all. She really hoped to have breakfast or lunch or something with him before he left to go back to New York.

Picking up her cell she rang the familiar number she still had programmed in on her speed dial. The amount of times she had almost called him before but never had the bottle to do so. "Fitzgerald." The silky smooth voice came through the earpiece.

"Martin, it's Samantha. Listen I was looking forward to meeting up with you but it doesn't look like that is going to pan out. Can I call you in the morning and maybe we could do brunch? I'd really like to see you before you go back." Samantha's voice sounded so happy.

"Yeah, sounds good. Hope you get the result you are looking for tonight." Martin said a little disappointed as well that he wasn't getting to see her that night, but hopefully they would get to chat before he left again. Surely they would work things out.

The night wore on and on. It seemed never ending. No one could locate Barry or Sara. One of Barry's friends had told them that he had been harassing Sara for a while but didn't have any idea where he would take her.

Samantha sat at her desk, leaning her head into her hands and whispered. "Come on Sara, where are you?"

The sun shining in the office window alerted Samantha to the new day. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was almost seven. She had last seen the time around four but couldn't' remember falling asleep. Heading out into the bullpen she found Jodi and Becca asleep at their desks. Joseph and Carla had headed home around ten the night before. Samantha thought someone should get some sleep. "Guys, come wake up and lets go get some coffee." She said in a voice she knew would wake them.

"Coffee sounds good." Jodi yawned. "When did we fall asleep?"

"I last looked at the time around 4 this morning, so I guess we've had about three hours. Not enough really but lets get coffee to wake us up." Samantha said leading them towards the exit.

Returning with steaming hot coffee and bagels, Manny appeared at the office again with messages for her. "Ms Spade the police have been on the phone. They got a tip off about a woman being held against her will down on Redondo Beach."

"Manny you're a star. Can you call Joseph and Carla for me and get them to meet us there." Samantha said quickly guzzling some more coffee. "Girls let's go. We've got a lead."

Police already surrounded the building they suspected Sara to be in. Samantha, Becca and Jodi pulled up, as they were about to go in. "Has there been any contact at all?" Samantha asked the officer in charge,

"Not yet, though we have heard some noises." The officer told her. "One of my officers has seen inside. He says the girl is in there and the guy isn't anywhere to be seen right now. Do you want to go in first?"

"Please." Samantha replied.

Heading to the front door of the property she drew her gun. Jodi followed closely behind. Becca and one of the uniformed officers went around back to enter that way. Bursting through the door Samantha yelled, "FBI." And cleared the entrance hallway. Entering the large room on her right she found Sara tied to the chair in the middle of the room. She was bound gagged and had been beaten to a certain degree. "It's all right Sara, we're here now." She spoke softly to the girl as she took the restraints from her wrists and mouth. The girl cried out as the gag came off her mouth. Samantha immediately wrapped her arms around the girl. "Sara, where's Barry?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "He left an hour ago. Said something about another girl."

"What other girl?" Becca asked as she walked into the room.

"He didn't say." Sara was shaking as Samantha brought her to her feet. "But he also mentioned school. I think Barry has a daughter. Maybe he was talking about her."

"I'll check it out." Jodi offered. Samantha nodded in thanks.

"Right Sara, lets get you home." Samantha helped the girl out.

Back in the office victory muffins were bought. Joseph had gone to see how Sara was and Becca had gone with the police to Barry Murray's ex-girlfriends home.

Samantha picked up her cell phone and dialled a familiar number. "Fitzgerald."

"Martin, it's Samantha. Was just wondering if you wanted Brunch?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sounds great. You pick the place. You know more places than I do." He told her excitedly.

"Okay be here at the office in half an hour." She told him before hanging up. Looking down at her clothes she realised she was still in the same ones as the day before. Luckily she knew she had a spare set of clothes in her gym locker down the stairs. She only hoped they were respectable clothes. She was really excited about seeing him.


	12. Chapter 12

Looking at Samantha when he walked into her office space he knew straight away she was tired. He didn't know how the case had gone, but hoped that it had ended well. "Hey, you ready for brunch?" He asked surprising her.

"Hey. Yeah, just give me a second to finish this report and then we are out of here." She said smiling up to him. He looked so handsome, but she had to remind herself all that she went through when he broke up with her. She had been to hell and back and hoped that he would understand when she tried to explain it to him.

Half an hour later they were situated in a beachfront café. The sun was bright, making Samantha's skin glow even more. Martin couldn't help stare at her. She was so beautiful. Why had he broken up with her in the first place? He as trying to remember but he couldn't.

After ordering Martin thought it best to start the conversation. "So Samantha are you really happy here?" He questioned.

Samantha sat back in her chair, thinking for a moment before answering. "Yes." She answered truthfully. Martin looked at her as if her didn't believe her. "Honestly Martin I am. Okay so I miss my friends back in New York, but here I have something else."

"What do you mean?" He asked, not quite understanding what she was trying to say.

"I don't know, here I have so much more than I had back in New York. Martin when I moved to New York it meant everything to me. It was a whole new beginning for me. And for a while it was amazing. I worked in a great job; I had four great friends and a wonderful boyfriend. But then that all changed and I never thought I would be happy again."

"But you could have stayed and we could have worked it out." He told her, reaching across the table in an attempt to take her hand.

She pulled her hand away. "I tried, but you pushed me away Martin." She retorted. "Maybe you don't realise how much I was hurting after you broke off our relationship. I cried for days, didn't sleep, hardly ate. When I transferred out here I didn't think I was going to make it, but let me tell you I did." She took a deep breath. "I have so many more friends here in LA than I have ever had in my life and that is saying something. You have watched me for three days Martin, can't you see it."

It was Martin's turn to sit back and think about what he had seen in the three days he had been here. She certainly was happier than he had ever seen her, but there was something behind her eyes that told him different. "But there is something not right isn't there?"

"Yeah, your not here." She told him straight. She didn't see the point in lying to him. "Martin I have missed you like I didn't have part of me. But I have tried not to let it stop me. I have moved on with my life and though you are not in it I am enjoying it."

"So if I had to ask you to come back to New York you would say no?" He asked knowing what the answer would be.

"That would be right. Martin I miss it, I won't deny it but here I just have so much more." She sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I was such a fool to let you go." He admitted to her. Hoping that if he opened his heart to her she would see that he was being real. "I was just so frustrated by the fact we were never going anywhere together. I got sick of hiding it. I wanted to show you to the world, tell them just how much in love I was with you."

She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "Martin I love you too, but I am not willing to get hurt again. And we live so far away from one another now, I don't know if we could make it work."

Silence reigned over the table, nothing more was said until they were leaving. "Do you have a ride to the airport?" She asked him.

"Yeah, Danny's going to pick me up at your office. Samantha I really do miss you. Everything I said back there I meant. I love you."

Tears sprung into Samantha's eyes. "I love you too Martin, I just don't know what to do." She admitted.

Arriving back at her office block, Danny was sitting waiting on them. He looked at Samantha's face trying to gauge how well it had gone, but the black sunglasses covering her eyes made it impossible to tell. He got out to say good-bye. "Well baby doll, you take care of yourself and remember where we are."

"I will Danny. I miss you." She said hugging the man she thought of as a brother. "Keep an eye on him for me?" She whispered in his ear.

"I will don't you worry." He whispered back before getting back into the car leaving Martin and Samantha to say goodbye on their own.

Martin walked up beside her and brought his hand up to her cheek. "Goodbye Samantha. Just remember what I said." He told her leaning in to kiss her. She turned her head just in time to capture his lips with her own. It was the kiss she had been dreaming of since they had split. It felt so good to be with him again.

Breaking away from him she looked into his eyes. "You remember what I told you as well." She kissed him again before walking away unable to watch them go. She missed him already but she just wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

A.N – Okay so I have it to there and I am a little unsure of where it is going to go from here so it may be a while before I update again. I have a little idea but I have to work on it so please bear with me. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews though.


	13. Chapter 13

A week had passed since Martin and Danny had gone back to New York. She hated to admit it but Samantha really missed them. She had that feeling all over again. It was the same feeling she got when she left New York the first time around. She missed Martin, like a part of her body was gone. How could that be possible? She had managed to live without him in her life for so long and now after only three days with him, she was back to square one again. She would have to get herself out of that rut, but how?

Back in New York, Martin was just as miserable. He was finally realizing just what he was missing by not being with her. The night of the fireworks, having her in his arms felt so right. She had leaned back against him, her head rested on his shoulder. The smell of her shampoo was like home. He could remember nights after she had fallen asleep where he would just lie and smell her hair. The smell of camomile and honey was so invigorating to him.

"Martin you have to snap out of this." Danny's voice brought him back from the daydream he was having. "She has a good life in LA, she won't come back here."

"I know Danny, it's just taken me so long to realize how much she means to me." Martin sighed before looking back to the paperwork in front of him.

"You've got it bad dude." Danny commented before heading back to his own paperwork.

Jack watched Martin work. Had he been right to send him to LA? Danny had told him and Viv all about meeting up with Samantha and how happy she was with her new life. They were so happy for her, especially Jack. It was the break she had needed and the promotion was just right for her.

He hoped by sending Martin to LA he hadn't made a bad situation even worse.

After a gruelling day in the heat of LA, Samantha arrived home to her cool apartment. As much as she loved the sun and the warm air, sometimes, just sometimes she would kill for the cold air and rain of New York.

Pulling off her suit jacket and toeing off her shoes she headed for her bedroom. Opening her closet door she eyes the box she had forbidden herself from looking at in months. Was it time to pull it back out again? Pulling the box toward her she positioned herself in the middle of her bed. All things Martin immediately surrounded taking the lid off she. She smiled as she pulled out the strip of photo's they had taken one night in a booth. Closing the lid over again she just looked at the pictures. Could she ever have that happiness again with him?

Little did she know that Martin was sitting in New York doing exactly the same thing as her and thinking the same things too? If only he could work out what to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Sitting in her office Samantha stared at the phone. Several times she had stretched across to pick it up but stopped herself. Why couldn't she pick it up and dial his number? She had wanted to do it for days. He would probably want her to call, but then again why didn't he call her?

Finally plucking up the courage she picked the phone up and dialled the all-important number. Knowing New York was three hours behind she called him at home, hoping to catch him before he left for work. She was in luck. "Fitzgerald." He had his sexy morning voice on.

"Martin, it's Samantha." She said.

"Hey you. I was just thinking about you." Martin answered honestly. He wasn't kidding, his dream the previous evening had been pretty racy, and it involved Samantha, him and a beach towel.

"Oh really, I've been thinking about you for a while. I just wasn't sure whether you'd want me to call." She told him hesitantly.

"Samantha you can call whenever you want. You know that. I just wish that when I left LA we were on better terms."

"We were on better terms, certainly better than we had when I left New York." She told him truthfully.

"That's true. So how are you?"

"All right. Work's busy just now but I'm coping." She told him. "What about you?"

"Yeah we're busy too. Had a really big case that we managed to get a good ending for yesterday."

"Really, oh that's great Martin." He could hear the longing in her voice. "We are about to get reviewed so we are all here slaving away night and day trying to get everything up to date."

" Review's are never fun. DO you know who's doing it?" He asked her.

"No, but we know someone is coming from Washington." She told him. "I am just praying it isn't your father." She joked.

"I hope you don't get that bad luck either. But it's unlike my dad to go out of his way to do reviews. You might just be lucky enough not to get him." Martin told her. He knew his father wouldn't go out to LA, or would he? "Van Doren was talking the other day about you. She says she misses you."

"That's nice of her to talk about me. What about everyone else?" Samantha added. "How are Danny and Viv and Jack?"

"Everyone is well. Jack has started dating someone. He's a little coy when you ask him about it but I think everything is going well for him. Viv is doing great. She keeps getting rave reviews when she goes back to the hospital so that's good and well Danny is just Danny."

"Yeah nothing new there then." Samantha joked. She loved hearing about her former colleagues, but it hurt too. She missed them all so much. But did she miss them that much that she would give up her job and life here in the sun. Just as she was about to ask another question Carla knocked on the glass of her door. "Martin I'd love to chat more but looks like something came up."

"That is a shame. I have loved talking to you. You know that whenever you want you can call. I miss chatting to you."

"Yeah, I'll take you up on that offer. Have a good day Martin." She said before hanging up the phone in fear of what he would say next. "I miss you too." She said to the hung up phone. Now why could she say it to him?

The day wore on and as they worked Samantha got more and more tired as always. But for some reason today it seemed worse, maybe it was to do with the fact she had spoke to Martin. Speaking to him made her really miss him. Maybe it was time for a trip back to New York. She'd wait until after the review and then take a few days to go and visit her friends. Maybe it would give her final closure on Martin, and then again maybe it would open a while new can of worms.


	15. Chapter 15

The more and more Samantha thought about going back to New York the more and more she realised that it wasn't such a good idea. She thought that going back would be like defeat. Okay so it would only be a vacation but to her it would be like she was going home and that right now wasn't such a good idea.

She hated herself for thinking that way, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Staying in LA and corresponding with Martin via phone and e-mail was the best for right now. She loved receiving his e-mails; they always contained something that brightened her day. In the morning turning on her computer and hearing those three words – 'You've got mail', always gave her something to look for ward to. And today was no different.

To: SspadeLAfbi.gov

From: MFitzgeraldNYCfbi.gov

Subject: You

Samantha, you are all I can think about these days, why are you in my mind? I know why, because you are the most beautiful and intelligent woman that I know and for that I admire you.

I dreamt about us last night and I know I hurt you and shouldn't be telling you this but I can't help it. We were together on a beach and you were wearing this hot white bikini. We were watching the sunset as you sat in my arms. It was all just so perfect.

Samantha I have no right to ask this but I miss you so much and want to know if there would ever be a chance in this lifetime that you would forgive me and let us be together again.

I am waiting with baited breath for your answer.

Martin

Samantha stared at the e-mail, wondering to herself just what she was supposed to do. Martin had told her what he was feeling, and she knew in her heart that she could trust him, she just wasn't sure if she should let her heart be broken again. Could she honestly go through that?

Work was keeping her busy and for that she was grateful. She thought back to days in New York where cases seemed to appear almost daily. Here in LA it wasn't quite as bad, but it was enough that she never had to worry about not being busy.

She looked out to the bullpen and saw her colleagues sitting having a conversation. She wanted to go out and join them but wasn't sure whether her presence would be wanted. She was their senior officer, but she was also their friend. Heading out, the conversation seemed to stop. She had made the wrong decision yet again. Why was she always doing that?

"Do we have a new case?" Joseph asked.

"No, just thought I would come out and see what you guys were talking about?" Samantha answered truthfully.

"We were talking about the fact that Joseph has a date with Sara." Jodi proudly told her boss.

"Joseph that's amazing news. After everything she ahs been through, she needs someone like you. Congratulations. Have you thought about where you are going to take her?" Samantha asked taking a seat at the table.

Joseph blushed. "Not really, though I would like to do dinner and maybe dancing after."

"Leave it with me and I'll see what I can do." Samantha told him, before leaving the discussion and going back to her office and onto the phone.

Twenty minutes later she came back to the table with a piece of paper. "Table for two at La Vie. When you get there, ask for Vinnie." She told him handing him the sheet of paper with details of how to get there.

"Thank you so much Samantha. You don't know how much this means to me." Joseph really wanted to stand and hug her, but she was his boss, that wasn't appropriate, was it?

Samantha headed home at the end of her day, still wondering about Martin's e-mail. What should she do about it? Would a trip to New York be the answer to it all or would it be a disaster, like most things in her life.

Before she could think any more there was a knock on her door. Who would be at her home at this time of night? "Just a minute." She called out as she walked towards the door. Opening it she got the surprise of her life. "Martin! What are you doing here?"

"Hoping to win back your heart baby." He told her handing over the bouquet of red roses.

"Oh Martin." She breathed out as she took the roses from his arms and pulled him to her. "You've always had my heart. Always." She said as she pulled him down, bringing her lips to hers. It felt so good to be back in his arms again, kissing the lips that felt so familiar.

The thought of her broken heart was gone; all one man and a bouquet of red roses and the most thoughtful gesture ever made mended her heart.

A.N – Okay, so it's over. I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. RL took over for a while and stopped me from finishing it. I hope you like it. If not please let me know what I could have done better. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and hopefully my muse will come up with something new soon.


End file.
